Possibilities
by KSFWolfe
Summary: Eames/Arthur: But no, Cobb had to be stingy and only reserve one cabin between the two of them.


I'VE BECOME ADDICTED TO INCEPTION IT'S SO BEAUTIFULLL

And in doing so, I've also fallen in love with Eames/Arthur slash...because I'm cool. Right.

Anyhows...I present..._MY CONTRIBUTION TO THE FANDOM, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED BY CHRISTOPHER NOLAN, AKA 'GOD'_

* * *

**possibilities**

"I call top bunk!" he called, flinging down his suitcase and making a flying leap up to the bunk.

Eames flopped down on his back and kicked off his shoes. One landed in a corner, and the other shot across the small space…hitting Arthur square in the face and the other entered the cabin.

Arthur managed to flick a hand up and soften the blow –he wasn't pointman for nothing; his reflexes were excellent- but still when he lowered his arm a red mark was blossoming on his cheek.

Eames grinned at him, looking only slightly apologetic. "Sorry, love! Didn't mean to hit you there!"

Arthur refused to dignify this with a response.

He stepped in and closed the door, laying his suitcase neatly on the top of the small sideboard, and hanging his jacket on the hook on the back of the door.

Eames swung his tweed-clad legs back and forth.

Arthur slipped off his shoes, and pushed them side-by-side under the bunk, before flopping down, groaning.

Twelve hours.

Twelve hours; him and Eames.

Twelve hours; him and Eames in a tiny, enclosed cube of a cabin.

_Jesus Christ._

He glanced at him watch. It was 8.00. The train arrived in Budapest at 7.00 the next morning.

Cobb had instructed the team not to leave their cabins until arrival to minimize exposure to the other (possibly aggressive) passengers.

Ariadne, being a girl, got her own cabin. Cobb, being Cobb, got his own cabin. Arthur had assumed that the same would hold true for the entire team, but _nooooo_ at the last minute it turned out that Cobb had been stingy and decided to save money by putting the pointman and the forger in the same cabin.

And now Arthur was stuck with Eames.

_Thanks Dom,_ he thought, irked, listening to Eames whistle _Seinfeld_ above him, _Thanks a lot._

Knowing Cobb, he was probably laughing over the situation in his own –blissfully Seinfeld free- cabin at that very moment.

xxx

Arthur was sitting sideways on his bunk, back against the cabin wall, reading.

Suddenly, with no warning, Eames swung his head over the side of the bunk, grinning inanely. "What's happenin', hot stuff?" he cooed, waggling his eyebrows.

Arthur, who had never seen _Sixteen Candles_, failed to get the reference.

He scowled. "Go away."

"Not possible." Eames skittered down the short ladder and slid in besides Arthur on the lower bunk.

The pointman slammed his book shut and set it asides. "Eames. Would it be so inconceivable for you to _let me be!"_

Eames leaned close and smiled, showing crooked but white teeth. "Like I said, love, not possible." He bent and kissed Arthur lightly.

One of Arthur's hands reached up and Eames broke off the kiss, thinking Arthur was going to shove him off, rage about for a little, and let the both of them go to sleep cross and lonely.

But Arthur gripped a fistful of Eames' collar and pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely. He raised his other hand and twisted his fingers in Eames' hair.

One of the forger's knees found its way between Arthur's legs and his hand were gripping the blanket on either side. Arthur felt's Eames' tongue play along his lips and he moaned slightly into the kiss.

The book slid off the bed, and smacked the ground with a loud _thud_, shocking them apart.

Both were breathing hard. Arthur's back was flat against the wall.

Eames smirked that irritating smirk of his, and gently shifted them over so that Arthur was lying down properly. He slid over and stretched out on his side next to the other.

"This bed's a mite small for what I had in mind, darling, but..."

"You'll manage, I'm sure," Arthur murmured, wryly.

Eames smiled and leaned down again.

* * *

OH MY GOD THAT WAS CHEESY AND I HAD EAMES IMPERSONATE LONG DUK DONG BUT MAN IT WAS WORTH IT

thanks for reading! please share any critique on how i can get them more in character etc etc~


End file.
